Hello
by MyOrli
Summary: After Jean's death at Alkali Lake, a simple song brings blissful memories back to ScottMy first songfic! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hiya, ya'll! I decided ta work on another fic while I overcome my writer's block on my 6th chapt of New Friends: Old Enemies. Dis is kinda a songfic about Scott's loss about four or five months after X2. Now, dis song is from Country music cuz it seemed perfect for dis fic and I very, VERY seldom listen ta anything else. Seein' as dis is my first songfic and second fic period, go easy on me, -k-? sorry if dis isn't what ya'lls were expectin'. :S

But I altered a few things, -k-? hope ya'lls don't mind none! ;) Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' except my own imagination on dis. The song, "Hello" belong's to Sugarland.

P.S. I know Scott can't cry due to his mutation, but I wanna ignore it again, -k-?

Scott was up late, unable to sleep for the third time in a row since hid fiancé had died. He simly could not sleep knowing that Jean wouldn't be sleeping in their bed again. To try to get his mind off of it, he turned on the radio. Instead of listening to his regular station, he flipped it to KTRA Country music. He wondered why he did that. He never listened to it before. It was so unlike him. Nonetheless, he closely listened as a female singing a unique song started.

_I was born in the heart of a hurricane season_

_In the house where my Mama was raised_

Scott pondered that. That was similar to Jean's story. She was born in the late summer/early autumn.

_The old September wind fills just like a long lost friend_

Jean sure loved the crisp, fresh breezes of September.

_And I_…

_I wanna run through those cottonwood trees_

_Fall asleep in a big bed of fresh fallen_-_leaves_

Scott let a smile form on his face. He remembered how his dear fiancé loved nature in autumn. It seemed so beautiful to her.

_And in every wind that blows_

_There_'_s a song of letting go_

_It_'_s not goodbye_

_It_'_s hello _

That was something he had to disagree with. It was the other way around. It wasn't hello, it was goodbye. He had felt that way ever since Alkali Lake. He was amazed and overwhelmed, yet grieved at Jean's bravery to sacrifice her life to save theirs…his. Logan told Scott himself "She did make a choice. It was you." Saying pretty much that "She loved you, so she wanted you to live on."

_Well_, _we met underneath the blue skies of summer_

_And those summer skies turned inta fall_

_That sweet September wind_

_Made us so much more than friends _

_One night…_

Scott's smile dropped at the memories that verse brought back. They met when they were much younger. They first met sometime in early spring. By the time Jean's favorite season came around, they were, indeed, so much more than friends. They found love in one another.

_And we ran through those cottonwood trees_

_We made love in a big bed of fresh_-_fallen leaves_

_And in every wind that blows_,

_There_'_s an innocence that knows_

_It_'_s not goodbye_

_It_'_s hello_

Ironic. One day they let their spirits loose and did just that…and much more. Scott remembered when he had playfully chased Jean through the trees' roots in the mansion's grounds filled with beautiful plants galore. He remembered when they repeatedly made piles of leaves just to throw themselves into them and smells their colorful and various scents. They laughed and enjoyed themselves until they had settled down a bit and kissed and talked until they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_In the moment that one thing ends_

_Is the same time one begins_

_And return as we must_

_We are ashes to dust_,_ amen_

"When one thing ends." Scott contemplated over that. When a life ends, does that mean a new one begins? He wished it was true. He wished Jean could've just risen up from the water and levitated herself back to the jet. A single tear escaped his eye at the small fantasy. He almost turned the radio off, but he then heard the last bit which moved him deeply.

_When the days of my youth have all faded_

_And the memories are all that remain_

_Let that old September wind_

_Take me back to where I been_

_So I…_

_I can run though those cottonwood trees_

_And remember the smell of those fresh_-_fallen leaves_

_And in every wind that blows_

_There_'_s a part of me that knows_

_It_'_s not goodbye_

_It_'_s hello_

The song ended and he turned the radio off. He thought about the song for a bit. Now that Jean's youthful being was faded and gone, he felt he should let one of his--_their_ vivid memories take him back to when they had no worries. Without a second thought, he hurried out of his room and to the back lawn where they once frolicked among the trees. He ran through to the heart of it where he piled up red and yellow leaves by hand. When he had a fairly-sized pile, he mindlessly let himself fall backwards into them, letting their sweet fragrance be noticed to his sinuses. Just like the good ol' days with Jean. Scott smiled to himself as he finally felt sleep find him. Just before he slipped off into dreams of the past, he whispered, "See you tomorrow. I love you, Jean. I just wish you could come back."

Little did he know that that dream would soon come true.

_The Phoenix Shall Arise_.

A/N: Okee-day. That's da first chapt. Da next one I hope ta find a song to fit the Phoenix theme. Pleeez review, ya'll! A reward will be given: an even better chapt! HeeHee!


	2. Sleepless Nights

Hiya, Lamby, The Gilgamesh Countess, and Summers-Spirit…and anyone else reading! HeeHee. I'm still overcoming my writerz block on my other story, so I updated dis one, -k-? this has da Phoenix…um, beginning thing. Frankly, it's what I predict what da thoughts and etc. are between Jean/Phoenix and Scott/Cyclops when Jean begins to come back. Dis is kinda a two-song chapt, if ya'lls don't mind none. I just couldn't stop after da first one. If dis is kinda corny ta ya'lls, review and tell me so I can make it better, pleez! If ya'lls like it, review and tell me! ;) and about da Scott/Jean link, I just _had_ ta use it in dis one, -k-? if ya'lls get confused, it's just cuz I altered stuff again, especially the X3 info. I wanted ta make some changes in order for it ta fit in my fic, -k-?

Notes ta Reviewers: I hope ya like this one as muchy as ya did da previous one, Summers-Spirit! I promise I'll get back to finishing New Friends: Old Enemies in a bit, -k-? Ta Lamby, I'm glad ya like it, too. I _have_ read bits and pieces of one of your stories, but I haven't gotten around ta reviewin' cuz I'm tryin' ta finish my own stories before school ends, -k-? I promise I'll send a review ASAP. But, if I don't soon enough, I gotta tellya that you're a kick-ass writer just like Summers-Spirit. Da one main thing ya have in common is talent in writin'. I hope ya keep it up! And, 4 now, enjoy!

Note About First Song: Now, originally, dis song is about a husband leaving his wife/singer, but it fit in perfectly with the story, so I thought 'maybe I should use it', ya know? I hope ya'lls agree wit me.

Disclaimer: X-Men not mine, dis two songs not mine. Da songs Sleepless Nights and River of Time belong ta da Judds

Dedications: Ta my best friend, Summers-Spirit and a new friend of mine, Lamby. Thanx muchy for da support, ya'lls! They da best!

_Through these sleepless nights_

_I cry for you_

_And wonder who_

_Is kissing you_

_Oh_, _these sleepless nights_

_Will break my heart in two_

"Scott?" Cyclops opened his eyes to see his good friend Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm kneeling next to him. He suddenly remembered that he'd fallen asleep the previous night in the surrounding trees. He had dreamed of that fateful day at Alkali Lake again. He saw the small radio beside him which was playing another Country song. He must've brought it out with him without even knowing it. It reminded him so much of Jean.

_Somehow though the days_

_I don't give in_

_I hide the tears _

_That wait within_

_Oh_, _but then_ _through sleepless nights_

_I cry again_

"Scott," Storm repeated. "Are…are you okay? Why…"

_Why did you go_?

_Why did you go_?

More tears leaked from Scott's glasses as he stared at the radio.

_Don't you know _

_Don't you know _

_I need you_?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the bottom of the Alkali Dam, a woman who slept in an eternal sleep sharply blinked her eyes and awoke from her slumber. She faintly heard her fiancé's thoughts many miles away through their link. He was crying as she also heard a strange song through his mind.

_I keep hoping you_'_ll _

_Come back to me_

_Oh_, _let it be_

_Please_ _let it be_

Jean just had to go back. She felt life in her once again, but not enough to matter.

_Oh_, _my love_, _please end these sleepless nights_

_For me_

She grew desperate as she gasped to get to the air on the surface. There was no way she would make it up before she drowned again. Scott needed her and she wasn't gonna waste her second chance to live. Of course, was it really a second chance, or a second life? Nonetheless, a sudden force boiled around Jean, and engulfing her. Quicker than lightening, she shot out of the water. She stopped several meters up above it. It seemed that a silhouette of flame shaped like a bird…a _phoenix _followed her. Her beautiful eyes and hair glowed with orange flame. She felt new power, new life flow--no, race through her.

_My love_, _please end these sleepless nights_

_For me_

"**_My love_**, **_I will return to you_**. **_I will end your sleepless nights_**._** Jean has returned**, **and the Phoenix has arisen**_."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scott," Storm comforted. "I know you want to believe she's still here, but you've got to understand--"

"I know, Storm," Scott had only heard this several times. "She's not coming back."

_I'm holdin back a flood of tears_

_Just thinkin' 'bout_

_Those happy years_

_Like all the good times_

_That are no more_

_My love is gone_

_Gone, gone forever, now_

"I just feel so lost now that she's…gone," he choked, trying so hard to hold back his tears. He knew he couldn't cry and hold on forever, but it hurt him deeply.

_Silence so deep _

_Only my soul can hear_

_Says now the past_

_Is what I fear _

_The future_

_Isn't what it used to be_

_Only today_

_Is all that's promised me_

The Phoenix soon approached the back grounds by Scott and Jean's favorite trees. There she saw Scott and a dark-skinned woman with white hair. "**_Ah_**."

_Flow on,_

_River of Time_

_Wash away the pain_

_And heal my mind_

_Flow on_

_River of Time_

_Carry me away _

_And leave it all far behind_

_Flow on, River of Time_

Phoenix touched down between the two.

"Jean!" Scott and Ororo cried in unison, unbelieving what they saw. Ororo was the first to find her voice, "Jean, this…this is impossible. I--I can't believe--"

"**_And I cannot believe you would try to take him from me_**."

"What? Jean I--" Phoenix then telekinetically threw Storm against a tree. "Jean, what are you--"

_We're all driven by the winds of change_

_Seems like nothin' ever stays the same_

_Faith that got me around the bend_

_Lies forever beginning_

_Beginning again_

"**_Now you know not to try to steal from me_**."

"Jean, what the hell are you doing!" Scott stood, watching in horror, yet unable to do anything for it felt like his fiancé was holding him still with her telekinesis.

"Jean, I wasn't--" Storm tried but was thrown again.

"**_Silence_**!"****

"Jean!" Scott forced against Phoenix's hold, lifted his glasses, and fired a close shot of optic beams in her direction. He didn't want to hit her, so it was merely a warning shot.

Phoenix looked in his direction, but she blinked several times as if she was confused. The orange flickers left her eyes and such. She looked over at the beaten and bruised weather witch and released her, as if she just realized what she was doing. ****

_Flow on,_

_River of Time_

_Wash away the pain_

_And heal my mind_

_Flow on,_

_River of Time_

_Carry me away _

_And leave it all far behind_

_Flow on, _

_River of Time_

"Scott! Oh, Storm!" she cried as she sank to her knees. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I didn't mean--"

"Jean," Scott knelt next to her and Ororo approached. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yes, we are," Storm added as they both embraced her. " you probably didn't know what you were doing. We'll talk to the Professor. He can help you. Everything'll be fine."

"I--I just wanted to be carried back to you," Jean whispered. "Back to the X-Men."

_Carry me away _

_And heal my mind_

_Flow on, River of Time_

"My power evolved greatly. I just lost control. But I'm glad to see you again. I love you guys so much."

_Carry me away_

_And heal my mind_

_Flow on, River of Time_

_Flow on_

_Carry me away_

_And heal my mind_

_Flow on, River of Time_

A/N: #sniffle#. I gotta stop here, -k-? I was gettin' too emotional for me ta continue! #straightens up# Just kiddin', ya'll. It isn't very emotional. That's cuz I ain't very good at that sorta thing. But I hoped ya'lls liked it. Like I said before, I sorry it's nothin' like the X3 comin' up, but I'm proud of it. Pleez review, ya'll!


	3. Show Me the Meaning

A/N: Sorry, folks! I know I haven't updated for (#_checks_#) God! Six months! I've been waitin' for so long for an inspiration for a song, and I finally got it. Sorry to say that this is the final chapt for the story of 'Hello'. Hope ya'll enjoy what's left!

Disclaimer: X-Men not mine (#_curses_#) The song, 'Show Me The Meaning' belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Sorry, ya'll if I disappointed you, but I used to be a hardcore fan. #_cough_, (hotties!) _cough_#

Scott lay with his long-missed fiancée in their bed in the dark. Her head lay on his chest as she peacefully slept. But Scott had not found it nearly as easy.

_Show me the meaning of bein' lonely_

Jean was back, but she'd changed. Something was different and/or out of place.

_So many words_

_For the broken heart_

It was like some other person…or creature had abducted Jean's voice, mind, and powers and pushed its personality alongside her own. She'd almost killed Storm, for Christ's sake! But Scott couldn't help but love her

_It's hard to see_

_In a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me_

_And maybe_

for he felt a change in _himself_, too. Something was itching in the back of his mind, telling him something wasn't right.

_Nights of light_

_So soon become_

_Wild and free_

_I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish_

_Will be done_

_They tell me_

He was alone, yet not alone at the same time.

_Show me the meaning_

_Of bein' lonely_

Would it ever go away? Is it merely an aftershock of his beloved fiancée returning? A power unheard-of?

_Is this the feeling_

_I need to walk with_?

He felt as if he was drawn towards Jean, yet in another sense, away from her. Why couldn't he follow and be where her heart and mind was? A hole made in his heart when she died had been refilled, but another was burned through. He couldn't put his finger on it. Still he wondered as he stared at her, searching for the answer.

_Tell me why_

_I can't be there_

_Where you are_

_There's somethin' missin' _

_In my heart_

He couldn't just ignore—like others had—the sudden appearance as if she had never died and had been there all along. So much had changed within her. Wrath and joy at the same time followed her continuously.

_Life goes on_

_As it never ends_

_Eyes of stone_

_Observe the trend_

_They never say_

_Forever gaze_

_If only_

But he couldn't help but love her still. It's as if…his love for her—much less anything else—was uncontrollable. Even for someone who's _always_ in control.

_Beauty roams_

_To an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now_

_Your every wish _

_Will be done_

_They tell me_

What Scott couldn't see was that she was trapped. Caught in crossfire of Jean Grey and the Phoenix. She was torn two ways. One towards ultimate power and destruction. The other, her normal self as an X-Man, er, Woman. She couldn't accept her pursuing evil, yet couldn't run from it. This time, Scott couldn't help her. She was on her own.

_Show me the meaning_

_Of bein' lonely _

_Is this the feeling _

_I need to walk with_

_Tell me why_

_I can't be there _

_Where you are_

_There's somethin' missin _

_In my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart_

_Body and soul_

_How can it be_

_You're askin_'_ me to feel_

_Things you never show_

Yet, what he could do was be there for her. It's all he could do. But he still wants to help. Why couldn't it be her _and_ him alone? He doesn't know what he's missing. But if he did know, he would be thankful if he didn't.

So he lay watching her. Thinking, wondering. What had changed Jean so much? Little did he know that the answer would find him. Sooner than expected or wanted.

Jean's eyes opened with the color of orange-red. But it wasn't Jean. The Jean-like creature sat up, turned to him, and grabbed his arm.

_Show me the meaning_

_Of bein' lonely _

_Is this the feeling _

_I need to walk with_

_Tell me why_

_I can't be there _

_Where you are_

_There's somethin' missin _

_In my heart_

_Show me the meaning_

_Of bein' lonely _

_Is this the feeling _

_I need to walk with_

_Tell me why_

_I can't be there _

_Where you are_

_There's somethin' missin _

_In my heart_

"Honey," its dark voice said.

A/N: The End, folks! Even in the end I left a cliffie-like ending! What's wrong with me!? I'll figure it out soon enough, I guess. I was thinkin' about doin' another songfic, but I have a promise to keep, first. If you read the A/N on my newest fic, you'll see what I'm talkin' about. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this last chapt and I hope ya'll review and tell me what you think. Sayonara!


End file.
